CLOSER
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Autobots Right Round Sari's Live Your Life'spin-off.Optimus Prime and Sari gotta special hot moment!Rated M for full mature content! Optimus Prime/Sari


**Note: This story is rated M because most of this scenes is full of mature content.**** If you are not mature yet and you don't like  
Optimus Prime/Sari, just ignore them. Whatever! Enjoy... **

**C.L.O.S.E.R  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**  
**C.L.O.S.E.R. is the abbreviation of  
**Closer  
Lovey-dovey  
Optimus Prime  
Sari Sumdac  
Enjoyable  
Revolution.**

**This story is a spin-off of 'Autobots Right Round Sari's Live Your Life!'.  
It is happen after their performances is over where the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime and the only girl in the team, Sari Sumdac make their decision to get their own date. So, all the Autobots return home first and they don't have any interference from others....**

**....and they're making love.**

It's rainy that night. At the enclosed and locked room not far from that stadium, Optimus Prime and Sari look very delightful. The Autobot leader is grovelling on the floor while Sari stand up in front of his head...kissing each other. They're repeatly lock-and-broke their kisses every seconds as long as they can stay longer. When one of them or both suddenly gasping, they stop their performances for a while before they continuing their activities. That moment, both of them gasping when they received their lovely kisses from their own partners...

"Nice kiss, Sari," said Optimus Prime excitedly and kiss her once again. "You too, Optimus." said Sari, replying his kiss as she adores the Autobot leader to do that. "Now, I know that what do you mean about making love, Sari. I feel..that something can make me 'flying' through the sky. And then, there is a girl who come after me and she whispered to me..." said the Autobot leader then he become closer to Sari and he whispers..." I love you,". After that, he kissing her cheek softly. "Me too," replied Sari. "In one heaven, there's one guy kissing me and he always says,'you're my love' and he looked so...cute and adoreable,". The Autobot leader suddenly stroking Sari's hair and his metal lips become closer to her soft lips. "Did you mean, that guy is kissing you like this?" asked Optimus Prime. "Yeah..and that guy is...you!" replied Sari suddenly and the Autobot leader is totally shocked and he harshly kissing Sari and the Autogirl giggles and trying to keep her away from Optimus Prime slowly. "Please, Optimus. You're such a funny-bot!". That sentences makes the Autobot leader continues kissing Sari.

Then, she whispers to him about..."Optimus..do you want some great-shock kisses in this rainy night?". "Great-shock kisses? How does it make a shock?". "If someone is kissing someone else when the lightning comes down to the ground, that kisses become a shocking one and everyone who made that kisses like giving the electrical shock to his/her partner,". "I think it's sound best, Sari. Can we start it now?".Their action begins. First, their lips become closer slowly and they're ready to give their partner the shockable kisses. They're look telling something to their partners but they talking silently so only they can hear it. Between their excitement and sensual situation, suddenly...  
...there's a lightning come down to the ground. They fastly make their lips closer and starting their enjoyable kisses and lock them for a few minutes...When the thunder sounds loudly, they can feel the shock of kisses and they breaking their kiss at last. "That's shocking," said Optimus Prime. "Me too." replied Sari. After that, his blue optical and her brown eyes are closen slowly and their fingers start to touch their partner...

* * *

Half an hour later...Optimus Prime and Sari are sleeping side by side. His blue hand moves toward Sari slowly and trying to touch her, like a blanket that can make her warm in cold weather. When Sari opens her eyes slowly..." Optimus..". That makes the Autobot leader wake up. "What's wrong, Sari?" asked him softly. "Nothing...thanks for keep me warm. That's cold outside," replied Sari,shivering and smiling to him sweetly."You're looks nice when you're smiling at me. Sometimes, I cannot asleep if I've never see you even a minutes..." said Optimus Prime, his hand once again touching Sari and then, his fingers slowly move up and down to her and he can feel something that he doesn't know what is it. The Autogirl wake up and laying closer to him and she whispers, "Please... some closer...". "What?" said Optimus Prime, shocked.  
Sari take out her handphone, playing one song from her music collection, a song by Ne-Yo, _Closer. _When the music is start, Optimus Prime become closer to Sari whispers to her...

_Closer…closer…closer…closer…._

The Autogirl suddenly giggles and dissappear nowhere. "Sari? Where are you going?" asked Optimus Prime. When that song playing this verse...  
_  
Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are_

...the light turns off suddenly. Optimus Prime must find after Sari before anything happen to her. While he difficultly finding her, he see that the Autogirl standing beside him and smiling to him. He knees down to recognise her but he cannot see as the room is too dark and his 'torchlight' is damaged...."Sari, is that you?" asked the Autobot leader. When that song reaching this verse...  
_  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that  
She wants to own me  
To control me  
Come closer  
Come closer_

"I'm here, Optimus..." whispered Sari. That answers make him laying down to the floor slowly and he repeatly ask Sari everything but she doesn't replying his question without any reason. Then, he feel someone climbing up his neck and kiss his metal lips passionately. He feel excitable for that soft kisses and he ask Sari once again, "Sari, does you kissing me?". But as usual she doesn't replying that question and her fingers slowly touches up and down his cheek and that makes him excited once again. Then..._  
_...Sari whispers to Optimus Prime..." I want to own you, Optimus...". She moves her hands to touch his nose and then moves down to his lips and she can feel that her lips mark is stick down on his lips and she whispers, "I want to control you, Optimus...". The Autobot leader become enjoyful for that touch and let her touch it for a while and...she once again moves her hand down to his chin and stops at his neck at last and slowly stroking it. Optimus Prime moaning with full of delight and he whispers to Sari..."Come closer, Sari...come closer...". Then the chorus of that song is playing...  
_  
And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop_

And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop

....Sari kissing his cheek softly while Optimus Prime trying to reply her kiss on her neck but that's too difficult for him to do that...then Sari ask him with her cute voice.."Do you want to kiss me?". Optimus Prime replying her question.."Yes, Sari..". Then, she places her neck on his lips and gotta the lovely kiss at last...she moaning slowly full of adoreable feels but she throw out her voice louder when he find her target spot and starts lock his kisses and sucking it carefully. The Autogirl wake up from her temporary nap harshly and..."Sari, I didn't finish it yet!" said the Autobot leader. A few moments later, she climbing down from him and standing beside Optimus Prime...and touching his audio case slowly. "Can we start it once again?" asked her passionately. Then, the Autobot leader once again grovelling on the floor and she standing in front of him. "If you really want it, go ahead. In a new way...I adored this performance better than what we did at that stage," replied him before she cut his quotes, "What do you mean with 'this performance better than what we did at the stage' about, Optimus?" asked Sari. "This performances is better? I mean..uh..I want to make love with you..." replied the Autobot leader then he kissing her soft lips softly. She slowly laying down on the floor, under his head, so he can look over her intently. Then, she moves herself slowly and gotta some attractive vibration herself. Optimus Prime whispers to his partner..."You have a nice body, Sari. Keep going on..." The Autobot leader moves his finger to come into contact with her hot body, full of sense. Her mind is in ectasy when this verse is playing...  
_  
I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue  
She's the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I get the more I want  
She wants to own me  
Come closer  
She says "come closer"_

...Optimus Prime moves his finger up and down to her body. Her heart stops for a while when he gotta some special spot that makes her feel stimulated and starts to make an attractive sound, that can make him wake up his sense and taste her. Optimus Prime is begging for..."Please, Sari...". "Please for what?". "Please... open your mouth...". But the Autogirl refuses that, shooking her head slowly. "Why do you say like that, Sari? Am I have wrong thing with you?" asked him slowly like a love petitioner to attract her so he can know what does the Autogirl refused him. "Optimus..I.." replied Sari, then she looks surrender to the Autobot leader and at the same time, she open her mouth willingly as she knows that her partner want to taste her. He takes this oppurtunity to insert his glossa in her mouth and starts to lick her until he feels that the Autogirl become enjoyable to reply his action.  
What does he think is right! His glossa is hold on tightly with her tongue and starts sucking it. When the Autogirl feel excited again, he enters his glossa deeper into her throat and that's makes her tickles...she coughs suddenly as she cannot breath due of her partner's action but he is continues to taste her until...Sari bites Optimus Prime's glossa hardly!  
The Autobot leader screams loudly in pain. He wake up suddenly and looks angry now..."How dare you hurting me!" scolded Optimus Prime. "How dare you killing me!" scolded Sari. "What do you say? Does I've kill you?". "Yes..you have choking me with yours!".  
"Please forgive me, Sari," said Optimus Prime. "Just forgive yourself! I'm not involved!" replied Sari. "You must ask for sorry to me too. You just have hurting me!"  
Then, they're staring each other...their heart related and finally..."Please forgive me, Optimus..." begged Sari sadly, hugging him. "I'll forgive you, Sari. Please forgive me too," replied Optimus Prime. "Okay..I'll forgive you too," replied her and she keep hugging him lovely before he says...  
"You have a sweet in taste. How did you get them?".  
"Sweet? Actually...the sweet taste is come from...heart!".  
"Heart? But how?".  
"It tastes sweet because I'm very love you, Optimus..."  
"Oh, yeah...And doesn't you mean I'm tastes sweet too?"  
"Maybe," Sari starts to kiss her partner.  
Then, Optimus Prime replying her kiss and he says...  
"The more I got from you, the more I want from you, Sari,"  
"Me too," replied her and she whispers...  
"I want to own you, Optimus..." The Autogirl replying his kiss on his lips passionately.  
"Come closer..." whispered Optimus Prime.  
"Come closer..." replied Sari.

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop_

_And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop_

Then, both of them starts their 'project' in their same position (just like previous scene) and with a full of desire they're meet their lips together once again so they would get pleasure and satisfaction from their partner. Their hands touching their partners softly. And as Optimus Prime mentioned that the more he got from Sari, the more he want from her...his lips moves down from her lips...he break that kisses and moves down to her neck and repeatly kissing it until Sari moaning once again. Then, he moves it down to her body and starts kissing her as she has full of suprise. She groans louder and longer when Optimus Prime made the butterfly-kiss on her chest..full of passionate. The Autogirl closen her eyes and starts touching his top helmet (...) and moves her hand down until he notices it...  
Optimus Prime whispers to Sari, so engrossy...

_Come closer__..  
Come closer...  
Come closer...  
Come closer...  
Come closer...  
Come closer...  
Come closer..._

Sari moans again excitely. The Autobot leader become more energetic than recent. "Are you okay, Sari?" whispered him slowly. "Okay..." replied her, following with her long sensual groans...  
"Now, do you want to stop this part or not?" whispered Optimus Prime passionately. "Don't stop it! I want to taste you too," replied the Autogirl. After that, his metal lips meet once again with hers and..."You can taste me now,". The Autogirl starts licking his lips with her tongue slowly and tell him.."You taste sweet...like a cotton candy,". "Now..." whispered him sensually and he starts kissing Sari with full of enjoyable and he smilling in his kiss too. After he breaking that kiss, he starts licking her lips and tell the Autogirl..." You too. Sweet like...uh...". Optimus Prime looks doesn't know the suitable sentences to tell her about..." That's okay, Optimus. At least you want to praise me, right?".  
Then, Optimus Prime whispers something...  
_  
I just can't stop no...  
I just can't stop no...  
I just can't stop no...  
I just can't stop no... _

"Yeah.." The Autobot leader become excited once again...placing his lips to her body and kissing her again also release his hot breath... the Autogirl gasps for a while and..."What do you want more from me, Optimus?" asked her then she closen her eyes and get some nap to get pleasure from her partner. The music is almost to the end but their performances is not end yet...

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop_

_And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop_

Optimus Prime placing his lips down to her legs and starts kissing them passionately and his fingers touching them too. Sari which notices about him bends both of her knees and broaden her legs to give some advantage to her partner to taste her. The Autobot leader lift up her gown, exposing her thighs and he starts licking her and he eagerly taste her too... Sari moans loudly and this time she cannot stand for this longer.

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop  
I just cant stop_

Their performance are in climax now. The Autobot leader feel that his partner likes his action and she groans at last followed by Optimus Prime himself. "Are you satisfied now, Sari?" asked him. 'Yeah.. and I like it..." replied the Autogirl. She wake up slowly and lift down her gown harshly as she become shy if she almost half-naked in front of the Autobot leader. "Optimus..." asked Sari. "What?"  
"Please don't tell anyone of this,especially Bumblebee. This is our secret." said the Autogirl. "Don't be afraid, Sari. Nobody knows about us," persuaded Optimus Prime. "But... what happen if I'm pregnant?" asked her again. "Sari, please don't say like that. Nothing can happen to you. If that's happen to you, I'm really responsible for that," replied the Autobot leader. "Really?". "Really, Sari. I'm promise,'

_come closer_

The music is ended. Sari climbs up to her partner's chestplate and stand in front of him. "What are you doing there, Sari? Come closer to me.." said Optimus Prime. The Autogirl run faster to his neck and stops at his head. She hugging him and trying to get a nap. "Sari, I promise that I'm not tell anyone about this moment. How about you?" asked Optimus Prime. "Me too," replied Sari, then she kissing him. "Good night, Optimus. Have a nice dream,". "You too, Sari. I love you.."

At last, these couples asleep together and dreaming of that sweet moment.

The End.

**A/N: You think this story is too difficult...too weird...too interesting...right?**

**Please send me a review. After this, LIGHT ON, SARI! will be come!**


End file.
